CUANDO EL AMOR LLAMA A TU PUERTA
by inoanbu15
Summary: gaara nunca ha creido en el amor pero,cuando una kunoichi de la hoja aparezca en su camino descolocará a gaara por completo pero y si gaara se enamorase de la kunoichi mas poderosa que el mundo ha conocido?podrá gaara abrirle la puerta de su corazón?G X I
1. LA CARTA

**CUANDO EL AMOR LLAMA A TU PUERTA**

GAAINO SASUSAKU NARUHIINA SHIKATEMA NEJITEN…

DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece solo le he tomado prestado a kishimoto sama sus personajes

INTRODUCCIÓN

Cap.1: La carta

Cierto día, un muy conocido y escandaloso rubio caminaba por las calles de konoha emocionado ; el motivo: su amigo Sabaku No Gaara le había enviado una carta cuyo contenido indicaba lo siguiente:

Naruto:

Tengo que comunicarte que dentro de poco se celebrara mi ascenso a kazekage , y me gustaría que tú y tus amigos de konoha asistierais . Además le he mandado una carta a tu hokage indicándole que también invitara a los altos cargos del país del fuego, así como a los ninjas más importantes de konoha . Sería un honor contar también con el Rayo Negro de Konoha. La ceremonia se llevará a cabo aquí en Suna en tres meses ;pero como además no nos vemos desde hace bastante, me gustaría comunicarte que sois bienbenidos en Suna y que podéis venir y quedaros cuando y cuanto querais incluso después de la ceremonia .Los demás detalles os los daré cuando lleguéis.

PD: Espero poder veros pronto

Atte.: Gaara.

Naruto estaba por ir hacia la torre de la hokage se encontró con Sasuke y Sakura. Desde que él había vuelto a la aldea estaba de novio con Sakura y , normalmente iban juntos a todas partes.

¡Naruto!- le llamó Sakura.

Hola dobe – dijo sin mucho interés Sasuke.

¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡hola!-saludó Naruto.

¿Hey Naruto, se te ve más feliz de lo normal que pasó?-opinó Sakura.

Pues verás he recibido una carta de Gaara diciendo que va a convertirse en el kazekage de Suna y que me invitaba a mí y a mis amigos a la ceremonia .-respondió Naruto.

Vaya… asique kazekage ehh… JAJAJA Gaara cumplió tu sueño Naruto JAJAJA-se burló Sakura-entonces estamos invitados ¿no?-preguntó ya más seria.

Eres mala Sakura-chan y… si vosotros estáis invitados a la ceremonia. También debo decirles a los demás . –dijo Naruto.

Te acompañamos –ordenó Sakura .

Ah! Pues entonces seguirme a ver a Oba-chan que seguro que Gaara también le envió una carta a ella-dijo Naruto.

OK-dijeron Sasuke y Sakura .

Xxx

En la torre de la hokage…

Hola! Oba-chan – dijo Naruto entrando sin llamar.

¡NARUTO!-dijo Sakura golpeándolo.

Auch!-se quejo este sobándose el chichón- Eres mala Sakura-chan.

¡NARUTO!-esta vez fue Tsunade la que le gritó y pegó-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así!

Discúlpelo lady Tsunade es un caso perdido –lo disculpó Sakura.

Si … lo sé Sakura, lo sé-dijo suspirando –bueno me dirán que les trae por aquí o tendré que adivinarlo-bufó molesta.

Oh! Claro!-dijo Naruto incorporándose rápidamente-Oba-chan,¿ a usted también le ha llegado una carta de Gaara verdad?-preguntó.

Estás en lo cierto-respondió-ahora mismo iba a mandar llamaros-dijo Tsunade.

TOC-TOC-TOC

Adelante-exclamó la hokage .

Y en eso entraron Sai,Kiba,Hinata,Shino,Neji,Lee,Tenten,Shikamaru y por ultimo Choji.

Bu-bu-buenas ta-tardes-dijo Hinata.

Buenas –dijo Neji.

Los demás solo saludaron con la cabeza o mano.

Bueno muchachos ahora que estamos todos debo comunicaros que…-no pudo acabar de hablar porque Naruto la interrumpió.

Espere Oba-chan falta Ino-chan!-Gritó Naruto .

En ese momento se oyó un puf e Ino apareció vestida de ANBU.(*)

¿Me mandó llamar tsunade-sama?-preguntó Ino.

Emmm si toma asiento con los demás por favor-pidio la hokage- bueno ahora que estamos todos puedo seguir hablando-dijo-como algunos ya sabrán en unos meses Gaara será proclamado nuevo kazekage ¿correcto? Y , por eso les he mandado llamar porque han sido invitados dicha ceremonia –explicó Tsunade.

¿En serio?-preguntaron incrédulos.

Si, asique alisten sus cosas que salen en mañana-dijo tsunade-ahora los detalles de la misión. Bien ireis vosotros trece junto con Ibiki-san, Genma-san, ….-Tsunade siguió nombrando personas hasta que se detuvo y dijo-también irán el señor feudal del país del fuego y otras personas importantes ,¿ vosotros sabréis lo que eso significa verdad?-antes de que acabara de hablar Ino dijo.

No puede haber ningún altercado-habló.

Me has leído el pensamiento yamanaka-habló tsunade-bueno su líder será Ibiki y la seunda al mando será Ino ¿entendido?-preguntó.

¡Entendido!-dijeron todos.

Mañana a las 8:00 Am partirán y se quedarán allí varios meses diría yo…. Que cinco ¡Sí! Cinco meses se quedaran allí-paró de hablar y vió las caras de los demás ninjas y se apresuró a añadir- vosotros nada más, los otros se marcharán y bien acabe la ceremonia ¿ok?-observó las caras de sus alumnos ya más relajadas-asi queee ¡A PREPARSE HOLGAZANES!-gritó Tsunade.

Todos se tomaron eso a modo de despedida se despidieron ellos también y se marcharon del despacho de la hokage.

FIN DE LA INTRODUCCIÓN

Que lesha parecido? Este es mi primer fic y no tengo NADA de experiencia en eso ,he leído muchos pero esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir dudas quejas críticas ideas … En cuanto a las parejas me centraré en gaaino pero eso no quiere decir que descuide las demás pero eso si en una pareja tan diferente como esta iré poco a poco porque no podría poner que ino llega a suna y se enamorá perdidamente del kazekage y al revés porque eso quedaría muy irreal ah! Y cosas que no he aclarado en el fic todos tienes 18-19 y en cuanto a los rangos quedan así:

INO , SAI , SHIKAMARU , SASUKE son anbus

Y todos los demás son jounis especiales

Y ahora la ropa:

INO:

.com/gallery/#/d3irlqx

SASUKE:

.com/gallery/4362763#/d1dsk49

SHIKAMARU:

.com/gallery/?offset=24#/d2uay4u

SAI:

.com/gallery/#/d16rmv0

KUNOICHIS:

.com/gallery/2677600?offset=24#/d1btnwr

(aquí también sale ino pero no la den importancia porque esa era su ropa antes de convertirse en anbu)

NARUTO:

.com/gallery/#/d3fmk8i

EQUIPO GAI:

http:/ .com/art/Team-Gai-photo-78737751

GAARA:

.com/gallery/?offset=24#/d2ippwn

KIBA:

.com/gallery/?offset=72#/d2dwaix

SHINO:

.com/gallery/?offset=120#/d169w8c

BYE!


	2. EL VIAJE

HOLA DE NUEVO! Aquí les traigo la continuación de CUANDO EL AMOR LLAMA A TU PUERTA

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece yo solo he ''secuestrado'' a sus canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Bueno sin más distracciones…

Cap.2 El viaje

7:55 am.

DONDE ESTÁ NARUTO!- gritó una furiosa Sakura-en cinco minutos nos vamos y él ni aparece grrrrr- gruñó.

Deje de armar tanto escándalo Haruno-le reprendió Ibiki.

Frentona no seas así ya aparecerá-dijo Ino calmadamente.

Tú no te metas Ino-cerda –le dijo con evidente molestia en la voz.

Así es como le hablas a tu superior frentona?- respondió con burla.

Estúpida Ino solo por ser anbu la han nombrado segunda al mando pfff quien se cree que es-murmuró Sakura molesta.

Chi-chicas no p-pelen por favor-dijo Hinata tartamudeando.

Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, hinata-chan! Chicos! Ya estoy aquí-dijo un entusiasmado naruto.

BAKA! Llegas tarde!-dijo Sakura enfadada mientras le pegaba-Ya son las ocho y cinco y quedamos aquí a las ocho en punto lerdo!

Sakura-chan eres mala...-dijo naruto sobándose el chichón-Saben esto se me hace como un deja vu –dijo el.

Frentona un poco más y ya eres del todo hombre jajá-se burló Ino.(se refiere a que como sakura tiene tan poco pecho y tiene el pelo corto y con su comportamiento podría pasar por hombre)

JAJAJA-se rió falsamente Ibiki-que gracioso no? ahora que estamos todos, NOS VAMOS,ENTENDIDO? No quiero que sigan armando escándalo que molestan.-les reprendió.

Entendido-dijeron todos sin muchos ánimos.

10:50 am

Psss Naruto, Naruto , NARUTOOO!- le gritó Kiba-estúpido idiota que no te enteras de nada.

Queeee?-respondió el mientras miraba a la nada.

No te parece a ti que Genma-san le está tirando los tejos a Ino-chan- susurró Kiba.

Naruto miró hacia delante confirmando lo que Kiba le dijo; Genma le decía continuamente lo guapa que se veía con el traje de anbu, a lo que Ino solo le contestaba un gracias .O también Genma le acariciaba el cabello o cosas similares y bien se podía ver que a Ino no le gustaba coquetear con ese homre porque cada vez que la tocaba ella ponía cara de asco. Pero no eran los únicos que se habían dado cuenta, Shikamaru miraba a Genma con intenciones homicidas claramente visibles. Genma hacía el que no se enteraba pero por dentro estaba algo atemorizado porque ,tener tres miradas clavadas encima cuando una de ellas era homicida no era nada agradable. Naruto seguía mirando a la ''parejita feliz'' un poco sorprendido de que Ino no le soltara una cachetada como había hecho miles de veces atrás con cualquier hombre que solo la mirara por su físico. Pero lo que vio después lo dejó atónito; Ino que es bastante escandalosa solo murmuró algo y al instante Genma se apartó lejos de ella. Al principio Naruto creyó que lo había insultado o amenazado pero, luego se dio cuenta de que Ino tenía activado su Kuroi me (*) y eso le dio sentido a todo. Ino ya cansada del hombre lo obligó a separarse de ella. Naruto vio como Genma ponía expresión de terror total y se alejaba lo más posible de la kunoichi.

Kiba has visto eso?-preguntó Naruto.

Si, Ino lo ha machacado mentalmente; que le habrá mostrado?-respondió Kiba.

Su muerte, seguro- Sasuke se unió a la conversación.

No, no creo seguro que algo mucho peor-esta vez fue Neji quien se unió a la conversación.

Neji-baka a ti nadie te ha hablado-dijo Naruto picando al ojiblanco. Pero este lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Yo creo que le ha mandado una clara advertencia-continuó ignorando a Naruto.- Tal vez le haya mostrado una tortura o así. -Neji pensó antes lo que iba a decir-seguro que es eso, no por nada es alumna de Ibiki-san además de que su padre es su mejor amigo.

Bah! Que más da lo que le haya hecho ahora ya no la están acosando a si que podemos estar más tranquilos-dijo Naruto bostezando.

Quién estaba acosando a quién?-preguntó Tenten ajena a la conversación.

Genma a Ino-chan-soltó Naruto sin darse que Tenten era una ultrafeminista que odiaba a los pervertidos.

¡!QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritó Tenten

Que problemáticas sois las mujeres-dijo Shikamaru-ni que Ino no supiera defenderse sola.

JA! fue a hablar el tío que casi mata al acosador-se burló Naruto.

Hmp-dijo Shikamaru ruborizándose.

En eso todos se empezaron a reir.

JAJAJAJAJZJAJAJAJAJA-sus risas se escuchaban por todo el grupo(que ya era grande)

CALLENSE! MALDITOS IDIOTAS!-dijo un muy enfadado Ibiki-Cuando llegemos harán doble entrenamiento.

Entrenamiento?-dijeron todos flipando en colores-epera COMO QUE ENTRENAMIENTOS!

LO QUE OYEN PANDA DE IDIOTAS –Ibiki se dijo mentalmente que debería calmarse porque seguramente si no lo hacía alguien saldría herido-ahora callense que están molestando-dijo señalando a los demás que los veían con cara de fastidio, enfado y otros(cofSakuracof) los miraban con cara de querer matarlos en ese instante.

Esta seguro de que somos nosotros los que molestamos?-dijo mirando acusadoramente a Ibiki.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

NARUTOOOOOOOOOO! callate-gritó Sakura fuera de si dándole la paliza de su vida. Luego de acabar con su cometido se dirigió a Ibiki ya más calmada-discúlpelo es que el pobre se dio un golpe de pequeño y por eso quedó así.

Esta te la paso Naruto pero la próxima no saldrás victorioso-bufó Ibiki separándose de la panda de idiotas locos que no se enteran de nada ( así los llamaba él) que estaban bajo su mando.

Más idiota y no naces Naruto- dijo Sakura dirigiéndose esta vez hacia Naruto.

Ch-chi-chicos por favor no peleen-pidió Hinata.

Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto dulcemente mientras se acercaba.

Si-si Na-Naruto-kun-tartamudeó nerviosa por la cercanía de su amor secreto.

Naruto fue acercándose cada vez más,cada vez más hasta que…

Hinataaaaaaa-susurró cerca de su oído.

Hinata sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Pero un sonido saco a Hinata de su ensoñación un ruido que volvió a repetirse más fuerte esta vez, un sonido de ultratumba ,que helaría la sangre a cual quiera.

Grrrrrr-gruñó el estomago de Naruto.

No tendrás algo de comer no?-preguntó.

Eh-eh si que tengo pero… en media hora o así ss-se ha-hará d-de noche y-y pararemos a descansa-sar hasta maña-ñana po-por la maña-na-na-tartamudeó.

Bueno esperaré media hora, si en ese tiempo no paramos le pediré a alguien comida.-bufó hambriento Naruto, si Hina-chan le decía que debí esperar esperaría.

Descansaremos aquí –se oyó la voz de Ino mientras montaba las tiendas-solo el señor feudal y sus súbditos dormirían ahí, los ninjas dormiremos afuera en sacos de dormir.-tomo aire antes de seguir.-montaremos guardia y cada dos horas cambiaremos ok?

OK-respondieron todos.

La primera guardia le tocaba a Ino y Neji….

FIN DEL 2 CAP.

Que les a parecido?

El próximo capítulo será titulado LA habrá algún que otro altercado dejo con el suspense ah! Se me olvidaba vosotros ya sabeis quien es el rayo negro de konoha verdad?en el otro cap no se pudo ver la ropa LLOSIENTO NO SE COMO PONERLAA buaaaaah TOT.

(*)KUROI ME significa ojo un Kekke genkai que me he inventado para un yamanaka puede tener este kekke genkai y en su historia solo lo han podido dominar por completo el creador del clan e kekke genkai permite al usuario entrar en la mente del otro sin ningún tipo de jutsu y poder hacer lo que se quiera con la mente del oponente. Incluso puede matar con solo una puede hacer la técnica amaterasu. El creador del clan logró dominar hasta el 5 nivel e Ino solo hasta el 6 de los 13 que hai. En el último nivel puedes materializar chakra para convertirlo en cualquier cosa y administrarle un elemento:por ejemplo puede crear una katana y hacer que lace rayos,fuego…

Sin nada más que decir me retiro

BYE! O3O


	3. NOCHE Y RECUERDOS

Konichiwaaaaaa lectores gracias a todos por sus comments aquí les dejo la continuación de CUANDO EL AMOR LLAMA A TU PUERTA en la que Naa-san y yo hemos estado trabajando esperamos que lo disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como nosotras escribiéndolo.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece yo solo he ''secuestrado'' a sus personajes.

Cap. 3 NOCHE Y RECUERDOS

La primera guardia le tocaba a Ino y a Neji…

Ino… − la llamó Neji mirando el fuego.

Mmm − contestó ella bebiendo su té envuelta en sus pensamientos.

Yo…Oye Ino, quería saber cómo te convertiste en…− Neji pensó bien sus palabras antes de hablar – en lo que eres ahora Ino, en el rayo negro de Konoha.

Sabes Neji…Ni yo misma lo sé – contestó cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

FLASHBACK

11 años atrás…

Nii-san – llamó una pequeña rubia de ojos azules.

Ino-chan, ¿qué tal te ha ido en la academia? – preguntó otro rubio de ojos azules.

GENIAL!− le contestó ella – Sakura-chan y yo hemos hecho un arreglo floral y la profe nos dijo que era el más bonito – dijo muy emocionada− ¿y a ti qué tal te ha ido nii-san?

Pues yo…Ino necesito contarte algo, sígueme− ordenó él.

Nii-san− dijo siguiendo rápidamente al rubio por las ajetreadas calles de Konoha.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un parque. Era uno de los más hermosos de toda Konoha. Había un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas por donde nadaban unos patos cerca de la orilla. A su alrededor había un camino de piedrecillas que lo rodeaba cuyo borde tenía a cada poco un pequeño banco de mármol. En el parque también había un hermoso y extenso prado repleto de flores: rosas y rojas, azules y violetas, verdes y amarillas, de todos los colores. Su hermano la condujo hasta debajo de un árbol de Sakura. Los pétalos caían mecidos por el viento haciendo del panorama un lugar hermoso.

Ino…verás − dijo con voz triste el rubio sentándose en el suelo y colocando a la rubita a su lado – Me marcho.

¡¿CÓMO?− gritó ella.

No puedo seguir así Ino-chan, no puedo seguir viendo como papá sale cada día a una misión arriesgando su vida, y cómo tú te esfuerzas mucho para convertirte en una kunoichi y yo aquí trabajando de artista, no, no puedo Ino− dijo él muy serio.

No! No puedes irte ¡−gritó ella desesperada mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban –tú eres mi hermano, mi amigo, mi protector. Lo eres todo para mí Nii-san ¡-dijo ella ya llorando- No me dejes sola por favor –pidió en un hilo de voz.

Lo siento pequeña, algún día nos volveremos a ver, vale? Pero para ese entonces quiero que seas la Kunoichi más fuerte de Konoha, OK?

Nii-san, me…me iré contigo –pidió Ino llorando como nunca lo había hecho.

Ino, tienes que ser fuerte. Algún día no estaré aquí y no podré ayudarte. Tendrás que aprender a luchar por tus sueños, como yo.

Nii-san, por favor. No me dejes sola –susurró al viento, pues su hermano había desaparecido, dejando atrás un hermoso tulipán de arcilla.

Nii-san –lloró ella

FIN FLASHBACK

Espera ¿me estás diciendo que tenías un hermano que era artista y que se marchó de la aldea para convertirse en ninja?− dijo el ojiblanco confundido.

Sí, sus palabras fueron lo que me animaron a seguir luchando por mi único sueño: volverlo a ver – dijo Ino con algo de melancolía en su voz − y eso nos deja cuatro años atrás –dijo volviendo a recordar.

FLASHBACK

Hace cuatro años…

Una bonita chica de quince años corría por el bosque preocupada. En el último ataque se había separado de su equipo y ahora los buscaba desesperada por todas partes aún sin percatarse de que tenía una herida bastante grave en el muslo derecho.

Kuso…−suspiró Ino cansada− tendré que descansar un poco AUCH! − gritó. Acto seguido miró la causa de su dolor y su cara palideció al instante.− ¡ MIERDA! ¿ cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?− dijo sentándose en el interior de una cueva para curarse con comodidad pues ella también era ninja médico. − esto está peor de lo que pensaba − dijo sin darse cuenta de que muchos ojos la observaban. Pero ella concentrada en su tarea se percató muy tarde de lo que pasaba. Pues cinco segundos después la entrada de la cueva en la que se había metido estaba cubierta por al menos tres toneladas de roca maciza.

Y ahora ¿qué hago? − (inner: muévete no te quedes ahí parada esta cueva debe de tener otra salida)− Tienes razón − dijo decidida encaminándose al interior de la cueva.

Ino caminó y caminó durante horas hasta que llegó a una parte en la que la cueva se ensanchaba dejando ver un pequeño y hermoso estanque en el centro. De pronto se escuchó aleteo de un pájaro y el gruñido de un lobo.

¿Quién está ahí? −(N/A que pregunta más estúpida) dijo Ino aferrándose a una Kunai y activando el nivel uno de su Kuroi Me.

Como contestación recibió otro aleteo y otro gruñido. Ino observó el techo de la cueva y vio que de él colgaba un largo péndulo sobre el que estaba posado el pájaro más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto: era negro y grande, tenía unos ojos ónix profundo y un pico dorado de apariencia peligrosa. Sus alas, que había desplegado eran bellísimas: largas, grandes y finas. Tres palabras con las que describir la perfección. Otra cosa destacable fue la cola larga y fina; medía por lo menos medio metro y sus garras afiladas como cuchillas estaban aferradas fuertemente a un péndulo. Ese pájaro era espectacular, perfecto, pero algo de él le resultó familiar. Ino seguía embelesada mirando al pájaro, cuando de pronto se percató de que en un lateral de la sala había una serie de piedras de diferentes tamaños. En la más grande estaba sentada una gran loba blanca y roja. Tenía unas orejas que podían escucharlo todo y unos profundos ojos rojos como la sangre. En su frente, bajo sus ojos, por todo su cuerpo y cola se extendían unas sutiles marcas rojas como la sangre también. Su boca mostraba unos grandes y afilados colmillos que matarían de un solo mordisco. Además, tenía unas patas fuertes y musculosas que daba la sensación de que podrían saltar más alto que cualquier otro animal.

Entonces todo encajó en la mente de Ino. Un pájaro grande y negro y una loba blanca y roja reunidos en una cueva alejada de toda perturbación espiritual. Esos eran los mismísimos dioses del bien (Amaterasu) y del mal (Yami) pero… ¿Cómo era que una chica como ella se hubiera topado con aquel lugar sagrado si no era ninguna divinidad? Una melodiosa voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Yamanaka Ino… −dijo con voz profunda la loba− Ves, Yami? Te dije que la profecía se cumpliría. Me debes cinco pavos.

¿Estás segura de que es ella, Amaterasu?− preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Ino, quién no se había atrevido a hablar hasta ahora dijo:

Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿Quién más iba a ser?, y ¿Qué es eso de la profecía? –dijo Ino orgullosamente.

Ya lo ves Yami, rubia, altanera, orgullosa y extrovertida aquí está la chica de la profecía.

… −Yami no respondió.

¿Profecía? ¿Qué profecía? –preguntó Ino.

Oh pequeña, la profecía dice que cuando se necesite llegará una elegida. Tu destino ha estado sentenciado por los dioses desde que naciste y todo lo que te ha pasado ha sido planeado –hablo con voz serena Amaterasu.

¡CÓMO! O sea que por vuestra culpa Nii-san se marchó! –acusó Ino.

Tienes toda la razón pequeña pero, si tú hermano no se hubiera marchado tu tal vez no estarías aquí hoy. Tu destino siempre ha sido el mismo: despertar a los dioses supremos de descanso eterno para poder salvar a la raza humana de su auto-destrucción− respondió con voz calmada Amaterasu.

Eso no tiene sentido− dijo ella.

Ahora deberás firmar un pacto de sangre con la raza de los lobos y con la de las aves Yamanaka−dijo con voz seria y firme Yami.

¿Pacto de sangre?− se dijo incrédula Ino− Espera…eso significa que vosotros seréis mis invocaciones ¿verdad?−dedujo Ino exaltada y ¿por qué no? Emocionada.

Así es, comencemos con el ritual−dijo Yami.

Ino sin saber muy bien que hacer se mordió el dedo índice para dejar un rastro de sangre sobre dos pergaminos. Tras hacer eso una luz cegadora los envolvió e Ino apareció misteriosamente fuera de la cueva con la pierna curada y con la extraña sensación de sentirse más poderosa que nunca

FIN FLASHBACK

Tras contar eso último, Ino se quedó profundamente dormida.

FIN CAP 3

Porfin no saben lo mucho que nos ha costado esto a Naa-san y a mi este capítulo se nos ha hecho un poco pesado y vosotros que pensais?

En el próximo cap llegaran a suna.

¿Qué creeis que pensará gaara de ino cuando la vea?

¿Qué creeis que pasará con naruto y hinata?

Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo cap de CUANDO EL AMOR LLAMA A TU PUERTA.

BYE!

Yamanakaino y **Naa-san fuera!**


End file.
